


What's In a Name?

by definitelydivergent



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Names, Oneshot, Oneshot Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23085265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/definitelydivergent/pseuds/definitelydivergent
Summary: This is a series of short oneshots focused on characters' names and how they perceive or relate to their names. Most of the characters are known, in some way, by more than one name. I am fascinated by the interaction of naming and identity in fiction, and will be exploring it through this series.The title comes from the famous balcony scene of Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet: "What's in a name? that which we call a rose / By any other name would smell as sweet" (2.2.45-46). My use of this quotation as a title for a series focused on the importance of names is ironic, as Juliet's whole speech here is about how it does not matter that Romeo's last name is Montague.I hope you enjoy! Comment with recommendations of characters with interesting name situations, and maybe I can write about them next!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	What's In a Name?

It was a short, clipped phrase, but almost always pronounced with breathy admiration.

“Tamaki.” His Japanese name had always been a part of him, or referenced a part of him, but it wasn’t until the deal was struck that he really stepped into it. At the beginning, it felt like he was playing pretend with his father, and soon he would laugh and return to France with his mother.

But Tamaki was his identity now, the Suoh family was his family, and Japan was his home.

He didn’t mind the new name, not really. He relished it, actually. Because if this new home, this new role, came with a new name, it meant the old name and all attached to it were still out there waiting for him. He didn’t care that others might call him childish; in fact, he didn’t even notice. Tamaki held on to his belief that eventually his family would be happy and whole again, that his grandmother would welcome him and his mother into the main Suoh mansion, and they would all sit under the kotatsu together.

“Tamaki” wasn’t just his name. It was his purpose. It was his goal. When Tamaki was little, his father told him it could be translated as “circle” or “link.” That’s what he was, a link, a link between his father and mother, a link between the Suohs and de Grantaines. And, someday, if he worked hard enough, if he loved hard enough, if he rose high enough, he would bring his fractured family back together. And, on that day, he would still be Tamaki, but he would finally once again be Rene.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> The title "Born Again Link" comes from the meanings of Tamaki's names. "Tamaki" can mean "link," which is clearly focused on in this fic. "René" means "born again" or "reborn." This is not focused on as much in this fic, but it definitely makes sense for Tamaki.


End file.
